There Will Always be Sunlight
by sailormars109
Summary: Lyndsay Renee Tsukino is a warrior who has just returned home from Hyrule. Upon arriving, Neo Queen Serenity informs her that she has a new quest. Will she be able to conquer the evil that threatens life on Earth?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction I hope you enjoy it. I know I enjoy writing it.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon and all of its characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi. Percy Jackson ideals and characters are owned by Rick Riordan. Zelda concepts and characters are owned by Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. House of Night settings and characters are owned by P.C. and Kristen Cast.

This story takes place shortly after Lyndsay's arrival back home to Crystal Tokyo from the dimension of Hyrule and Skyloft. This story is in the Sailor Moon future, which is the present time now considering Sailor Moon took place in the 90s. In the House of Night, it kind of takes place during Destined but minus Aurox and Kalona isn't yet banished from Neferet's side, but Stevie Rae and Rephiam are together. Rephiam is human all the time too. Lyndsay has also obtained the whole Triforce like Link does at the end of Skyward Sword. And even though this story is in present time, Pluto is still a planet.

"Lyndsay, you have traveled far and wide. In order to maintain the balance in this world, you are needed to help. I know you have the power to complete this mission. You have not yet awakened to your true self yet," Neo Queen Serenity had said to me.

I looked at my left hand. There was the mark of the Triforce that was imbedded within my body and pulsing through my veins. I felt the heaviness of the legendary sword on my back. The Master Sword had chosen me as its new master. The spirit of the sword, Fi, had told me that I have the blood of the Hero of Hyrule. Then I thought of Small Lady and Sailor Pluto helping me open the Portal of Time.

"Lyndsay," Neo Queen Serenity placed her hand on my shoulder, "You are the key to keeping the world from entering an evil and destruction era. You may wonder how after your journey of saving the dimension of Old Hyrule and obtaining the Triforce, you don't have your true power. You are the greatest warrior of all time. Now take this locket. It is more powerful than my Silver Millennium Crystal. Hold it up and say 'Light Crystal Power, transform.'"

The locket was gold with all the solider symbols on it. She placed it in my hand. I felt a surge of power flow through my body. The power was pure. The Triforce on my hand started to glow. I looked down to see that the Triforce of Power had begun to respond to the power of the locket.

I held the locket up. "Light Crystal Power, transform!"

The transformation was graceful. I felt the Triforce of Power light up to create ribbons the color of the night sky. The ribbons wrapped around my body to create a sailor suit. My skirt had formed around me. It was the color of the starry night. My boots had appeared. They were the color of the snow, icy and feral. My gloves were the gloves of a swordsman, leathery and black. I felt ten ribbons form in my hair, each the color of a Sailor Scout symbol. My earrings were sapphire and crescent moon shaped. My tiara was the last to form, with a black gem on it.

When the transformation was over, I finally realized what Neo Queen Serenity was talking about. I am the Guardian of the Solar System, the strongest warrior of all Sailor Scouts. I am Sailor Sun.

"You see what I mean? You are the Guardian of the Solar System, Sailor Sun. Your attacks are much more powerful than Saturn's. You have the ability to destroy a universe. Saturn only has the ability to destroy a planet. See what has become of your Master Sword," Neo Queen Serenity explained.

I unsheathed the sword. The blade was longer and was glowing with a mystic light.

"Your sword was imbedded with the light of the Sun. The Triforce responded and transformed your sword into the Sword of the Universe. Fi, could you please help explain some of this?" Neo Queen Serenity explicated.

My companion Fi, the spirit of the sword, revealed herself. "I would be please to aid you with the explanation of this to my mistress, Neo Queen Serenity," Fi said, "The power of the Light Crystal and the Triforce were destined to combine together with the blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword. There was only one person who is destined to have obtained both: you. You have the blood of the hero in the Legends of Hyrule. However, your blood is also immortal. You never knew your parents because you are a goddess in the form of a mortal body. Your parents created you and the Hero of Hyrule sacrificed his sacred blood so you could be created. Unfortunately, I do not have the right to tell you who your parents are. They have yet to claim you."

"So you're saying I have parents that are gods and after 16 years, they still haven't claimed me? What kind of shit is this?" I asked.

"Your parents will claim you soon. Don't worry; you will always be like a daughter to me no matter what happens. You are always welcome here in Crystal Tokyo. After all, you are a Sailor Scout," Neo Queen Serenity stated.

"Thank you my queen. No matter what happens, I will always fight for you and Darien, King of Earth," I replied.

"Now you must travel to Tulsa, Oklahoma. There you must go to the House of Night. Tell them you are sent by me. From then on your quest will begin," Neo Queen Serenity told me,

_"The sacred grounds of the hero's mother shall lead her to her father,_

_ Her lost true love,_

_ And with the Crystal of Light and the purest Light,_

_ She shall join with the Queen of Elements to maintain the balance in our world."_

"That was the prophecy of your quest, Mistress," Fi stated.

With that I said my goodbyes and left the palace. I went back to my original form. When I got into an area of sunlight, the Light Crystal turned white; it was searing hot and shaking rapidly. I dropped it on the ground. There was something forming on each side of the locket. After it returned to its original color and stopped shaking, I realized that wings had formed on both sides.

"Mistress, I have important information to report. The locket you hold has evolved into the Cosmic Light Crystal. This is the second of four evolutions it has. Unfortunately, this evolution will only last during the day. I strongly suggest you try your new transformation. Hold the locket up and say 'Light Cosmic Power, transform,'" Fi explained.

I figured I should give it a try. "Light Cosmic Power, transform!"

The transformation was basically the same, although there was something that came out of my back. It was white wings.

"Mistress, you have wings now. You can use them to transport yourself to the House of Night," Fi identified.


	2. Chapter 2

Flying was certainly an adrenaline rush. It was nice to see all the little people hustling and bustling around. After Fi alerted me that we were nearing Tulsa and the sun was setting, I decided to land. Well, I should say I decided to crash land. I ran straight into a building. I was in a shopping area, around back where the dumpsters were. I decided if I was going to find the House of Night, I shouldn't do it as Sailor Sun. I changed back to my original form and walked into the main area.

"Mistress, we are in Utica Square. I suggest you use your dowsing ability to find the House of Night," Fi stated.

"Uh, Fi, we're in the middle of a shopping area that is crowded with people. I don't think it's the smartest idea to whip out my very lethal looking Master Sword. Besides, if I am able to dowse for it, then it can't be too far away," I replied.

It was then that all hell broke loose. A creature that had red eyes, wings and was very muscular had landed in the middle of the area.

Immediately, out of instinct, I drew my sword. People were already spazzing out and some were frozen in fear, so you can only imagine how much more they freaked out when I drew my sword. To add on to the ordeal, the sun was setting, which meant it was getting harder to see.

"Fi, what the hell is that thing?" I exclaimed.

"Mistress, that creature is a Raven Mocker," she informed.

I lifted my sword skyward. It charged with light. I unleashed the attack at it. It caught the Raven Mocker and threw him back.

"Why didn't it hurt him? He's supposed to be hurt right now!" I yelled.

A familiar voice came inside my head," Lyndsay, your locket has changed back to its original form. You need its power to defeat this creature. I know you can do it."

I held the locket up. "Light Crystal Power, transform!"

The people who were still around me, and were quite frankly still freaked out by the Master Sword, had a field day when I transformed.

"Hey Beak Face! I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to attack innocent people. I am the guardian of love, justice, and the Solar System. I am the strongest and deadliest person you will ever meet. I am Sailor Sun! In the name of the Sun and the Moon Kingdom, I will punish you!"

The Raven Mocker launched at me. Its wings were feral and almost sliced me open.

I held my hands up to the sky. "Sunlight Fire, Crash and Burn!"

Energy formed in my hands. I threw the energy at the Raven Mocker. It hit the Mocker and wounded it, but it still wasn't wounded enough. The Triforce was going crazy, flashing blinding rays of light. Then I got the idea to use the Triforce as an attack.

"Triforce Pure Sunlight Blinding!"

The light hit the Mocker and wounded it severely. It was ready for the final blow.

I held my left arm out to the side. "I call upon the power of the King of Earth. Please shield and protect me from this monster while I finish it off!" The Hylian Shield formed in my hand. I drew the Sword of the Universe and held it up to the sky.

"Sun Power Infused Sword Fatal Blow!"

The sword charged with a pure light, the light of the Sun. I rushed at the Mocker, jumped above it, kicked it down on the ground and delivered the blow through the chest of the creature. It gave a final battle cry and then it died.

I removed my sword and sheathed it. "Thank you King Endymion for shielding me in my time of need!" The Hylian Shield disappeared.

I then realized where I was. As I looked around, I saw the utter horror of the people's faces that had watched the battle. I guess I never realized what a fierce fighter I am. I decided that it was best I leave the scene. I went back around the building and transformed back to my normal self. I sighed as I leaned against the wall.

"You did well in your first battle as a Sailor Scout, Lyndsay. King Darien and I are very proud of you. I might even have you teach Rini sword play," Neo Queen Serenity's voice echoed inside my head.

"Thank you my queen. It means a lot to hear that from you," I thanked.

"You are very near the House of Night. In fact, it's just down the road. Since it is night, and I'm absolutely positive everyone has dispersed from the streets, you can dowse now," she told, "I wish you luck Lyndsay. Goodbye."

I drew my sword. I felt a familiar surge of energy pass through the sword. I knew where the House of Night was. The feeling was almost as if I put off going to the location, I would be almost killed. While I was in Hyrule, I figured this out the hard way.

As I made my way to the House of Night, I was awakened as to part of who I really am. I was stopped by a gorgeous guy with intricate markings that framed his face. He looked very unsure of himself.

"Umm, can I help you?" I asked.

"Are you Lyndsay?" he replied.

"Yes, I am Lyndsay. Just who are you?" I countered.

"Dear goddess, the first one is blind, now this one could slice me to bits with her sword! You certainly do Have odd taste in fledglings," he muttered.

"I only attack if I am attacked, or if innocent people are attacked," I replied.

"_Lyndsay Renee! Night has Chosen thee! Thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice! Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"_

I felt a searing on my forehead. It was so painful, it blinded me and I dropped to my knees. I heard him say something like, "Goddess! Now this one's Mark isn't in the right direction and is filled in yellow! Why can't I do anything right?" After that, I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in a familiar area that I remembered from a distant time. It was a beautiful and peaceful grove. There was a beautiful and majestic woman standing directly across from me, staring intently at me. I remembered her loving face from somewhere; I just could quite place my finger on who she was, or what she was from.

"Lyndsay Renee Tsukino, come here my daughter. You are beginning to reawaken in your true form," the woman said, breaking my sputtering thoughts.

"Are you really my mother? Where is my dad? And why the hell haven't you talked to me in 16 years?" I questioned.

"Lyndsay, it was fate. You asked your father and I not to contact you in anyway way, shape, or form until the time was right. You may not remember any of this, but you are not only a goddess, but a vampyre goddess. You took the form of a mortal body so you could go on a quest. You were not yet ready for this task and you failed and ended up in a different dimension, the dimension that you have lived in for the past 16 years, Earth. King Endymion sensed your arrival and immediately found you. When Neo Queen Serenity and he took you in, I personally told them who you were, and what you were doing there. They took you in and raised you with Small Lady. When it was time, you were channeled by Hylia, and that is what led you to Hyrule to obtain the Master Sword and the Triforce," she explained.

"Mom, what is your name?" I asked.

"I am Nyx, the goddess of Night."

"Who is my dad?"

"I am afraid I cannot tell you that, however, I can tell you the riddle he left for you to solve:

_Clever young one use your mind,_

_ Night and Sun have been combined,_

_ Then the truth will be revealed_," she stated.

"Ugh, typical parents, always making their kids think instead of just telling them," I sighed.

"Now it is time for you to awaken Lyndsay. I wish you luck at the House of Night. If you ever need me, go to the temple on the grounds. I love you, my daughter," she said, cupping my face in her hands and kissing my mark.

I awakened very abruptly and sat straight up. There was a searing on my face where my mother had just touched moments ago. As I looked around the room I realized that I was in some kind of infirmary. There were two shadows outside the door, one male and one female.

"Erik! You know that once you Mark a fledging, you are to have no contact with them afterward!" the female raged.

"I am sorry Neferet, but she passed out. I can't just leave someone passed out in the streets of Tulsa, especially not a new fledging. She could have died. Her body would have instantly begun rejecting the change and she wouldn't have had a chance!" the guy named Erik countered.

"Yes, well you do have a point. However, we must discuss this matter later. She should awaken soon if she hasn't already," Neferet concluded.

You would think a highly trained warrior like myself would have picked up on the fact that they were about ready to come in the room and here I was gawking at the door and eavesdropping which could lead to trouble. Well, if you thought that, you were wrong. They both stepped in the door and it took me 30 seconds to realize that I was still staring at the door.

"I am happy to see that you have awakened my dear Lyndsay," Neferet said.

"Uh, those markings weren't there when I marked her," Erik stated.

"Goodness! It appears the goddess has added to your Mark! It appears she favors you as well!" Neferet said, although she didn't seem too thrilled about it.

"What is going on? Where am I, who are you people and what do you mean by the goddess has added to my Mark and that she favors me?" I questioned.

"Ah, a curious one I see. It doesn't matter at all. The only thing that matters is that you are well. We were beginning to worry about you," Neferet replied.

"Why would you worry about me? I was only passed out. It's completely normal," I explained.

"Maybe it was for you, but it most certainly is not normal for a vampyre fledging to be passed out for three days!" Neferet informed.

"Three days? Dang! Are you sure I wasn't in a coma?" I asked.

"No, I'm quite sure," Neferet laughed.

"Umm, well, if you two are all good now then I'll just be leaving," Erik said heading toward the door.

"Hold it there, mister. You're not going anywhere. You will be giving our new fledging a tour of the campus and showing her where her dorm is," Neferet said.

"Why should I? You're her mentor, aren't you? Shouldn't you be the one giving her a tour?" Erik complained.

"Yes, I am her mentor, but I am also the High Priestess of this school. Have you forgotten that?" she questioned him.

"School? This is a school? I thought I was in the hospital!" I exclaimed.

"Dear Lyndsay, did you really think after being Marked and passing out, you would be taken to a HUMAN hospital? No, this is the infirmary at the Tulsa House of Night," Neferet explained to me.

"Oh, this is the House of Night? Well, I feel like a ditz! I really should have picked up on that bit while talking to two vampyres. I must have hit my head when I fell down or something," I said.

"Seeing as you are able to function, let's begin on this tour. Shall we?" Erik asked.

The campus was gorgeous. It reminded me of the Sealed Grounds in Hyrule. The Statue of Nyx reminded me a lot of the Statue of the Goddess, Hylia. It was as if my mother, Nyx, has possessed the statue and was staring intently at me.

When we finally reached the girls' dorm, Erik said that it was the end of my tour and that I would be able to find where I was sleeping at in there. I entered the building to find a common room filled with fledgings. I felt as if I had just killed someone as everyone turned to look at me. The room went dead silent.

"Uh, hi. I'm Lyndsay Renee Tsukino. Could one of you show me where I'm staying at?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Why don't you ask Zoey, she's the leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons. She should be able to help you," one of the fledgings said with an obvious attitude.

When Zoey stood up, I noticed a powerful aura emitting from her. She had intricate Marks that framed her face. She started to walk toward me.

"Hello Lyndsay, I'm Zoey Redbird. I see that you are very unique, like me, and that Nyx is on your side. You are welcome to stay with my friends and I in the tunnels not too far from here. There we can get to know each other better."

"That would be wonderful, Zoey. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Now then, we have a Full Moon Ritual to prepare for. Lyndsay, you should come with us to help set up and we can explain a little bit of what goes on during these rituals," Zoey said.

"We're preparing even though the ritual isn't for another week? I'm pretty sure that's considered valuable time lost. Right, Twin?" Erin asked.

"You bet Twin!" Shaunee answered.

"There is something else that I would like to discuss, but this is not the place to do it," Zoey retorted.

"Oh, does this have to do with you-know-who's you-know-what at you-know-where?" Stevie Rae asked.

Zoey nodded and motioned for us to follow her.

*********************************************************************************************

The temple they took me to was simply beautiful. It reminded me of the Statue of the Goddess from Skyloft, although in this case it was my mother, Nyx.

"This is Nyx's Temple. We have Full Moon Rituals here and students are allowed to hang out here," Zoey explained.

There was a crash and a giant winged figure came in. He was a gorgeous man with magnificent black wings.

"Ah, Zoey, Rephiam, you are here. I have been searching for you," he spoke.

Stark immediately shoved Zoey behind him, drawing his sword.

"What do you want Kalona?" he snarled.

"Calm yourself young warrior, I only wish to speak to Zoey and my son," Kalona spoke.

_My daughter, do not trust this man. He only lies. You need your scout power._

I needed to find a place to get out of here and transform, but where? I frantically searched the room for an opening. There was a room off to the side with a door in the middle. I made a mad dash toward the door. I was merely a couple of feet from the door when a giant figure jumped in front of me. I looked up and found Kalona in front of me, smiling in a devious way.

"Where are you going, young one? You do not need to be afraid of me," he spoke in a mocking manner.

"I am a warrior of the Moon Kingdom. I am afraid of nothing. I have battled more threatening entities than you," I told him, looking straight into his eyes with a scowl.

"You are a warrior of the Moon Kingdom? So, then you must be a scout. The question is: why don't you prove that you are indeed from the Moon Kingdom? You can't hide it forever. They are to find out sooner or later, Sailor Sun," he said, walking around me.

I glared at him. Was he informed somehow of my battle with the Raven Mocker?

_My daughter, do not let this evil man mock you. He knows you killed one of his sons, but he does not care. He only wants to get under your skin._

"Lyndsay, what is he talking about? Do you know Kalona?" Zoey asked.

"I do not know him, nor do I want to be an acquaintance of his. He is merely trying to confuse you and he is failing epically," I replied, smiling at him from an angle that the others couldn't see.

I drew the Master Sword and pointed it at his neck. He looked down, his amber eyes focused on the shine of the blade.

"You think you can hurt an immortal like me with your sword?" he asked with an arrogant tone.

"I have hurt and killed two immortals with this blade and I shall increase that number. This is the blade of evil's bane. Only one with a pure heart can wield this blade. It is the Master Sword of Hyrule, created by the blessing of Hylia," I explained.

"You cannot hurt or even kill me. I have not been defeated yet since my return and I will not be defeated," he replied, moving the blade from his throat.

"Mistress, you must escape to transform. I will distract this man, but only for enough time for you to get away," Fi whispered.

The spirit appeared out of the sword, taking everyone by surprise. I ran for the door and got out with Fi following behind me. I got out the door, running to the back of temple where no one could see me.

"Light Crystal Power, Transform!" I yelled, holding the locket in the air.

After the transformation was over, I ran to the front of the building and entered through the main door. I came in to find Kalona circling around Zoey and Stark in a mocking manner. Stark had his sword drawn, ready to attack.

I took off my tiara. "Sun Tiara Slice!" I exclaimed, throwing the tiara at him.

His senses picked up on the tiara coming at him and he jumped aside, barely missing the attack. Everyone turned, following the tiara with their eyes, as it came back to me.

"Listen here wing-boy, I don't know what you want with these people, but I do know one thing. They are innocent and you have no right to be here disrupting their meeting. I am Sailor Sun! I will right wrongs and triumph over freaks like you. In the name of the Sun and the Moon Kingdom, I will punish you!"

Kalona turned to face me, putting on a cunning smile. He slowly moved toward me, looking into my eyes with every movement.

"My dear Sailor Sun, or might I say Lyndsay Tsukino, you wouldn't dare hurt me. In fact, you can't hurt me. I have more power than you, that's just how it goes. The weaker force never wins and I'm afraid that's you," he said, stopping within inches of me.

"I am not weak. Warriors are not weak, cowards are. You are a coward. You don't back your words with wisdom from previous victories. You haven't won a battle in a while and you will not win this one. I am prepared to inflict pain on you and I will do what it takes to protect these innocent people," I responded, drawing the Sword of the Universe.

"Very well then, if you wish to fight, then I will fight you," he sighed, snapping his fingers in a Ghirahim-like fashion. Darkness swirled around him and snaked up his arm. He winced and there was a drop of blood that fell from his arm. The darkness quickly buried itself in his arm, feeding off the immortals blood.

"You are so power hungry that you shed your sacred immortal blood just so you can gain power? You seriously don't make any sense what-so-ever. Why would you do that?" I asked, completely disgusted.

The darkness around him stopped feeding and the gash sealed. He looked at me and smiled an evil smile. A sword appeared in his hand. It reminded me very much of Ghirahim from my journey in Hyrule. Well, except he wasn't even close to being as fabulous as Ghirahim.

"You shed your immortal blood in battle all the time. It's wasted blood. I donate my blood. I trade it for gifts," he explained. He held the sword in a charging form and lunged toward me.

"What do you mean by me shedding my immortal blood? I am not an immortal. I have only just met my mother. I do not know who my father is, but I highly doubt he is an immortal. I am a demigod, yes, but I am not a goddess," I responded, dodging his attack easily.

"My dear Lyndsay, didn't your precious mother, Nyx, tell you that you are the goddess of night and day?"


End file.
